The Things You Say While You Are Sleeping
by JoeBoBean
Summary: A simple visit to the squad 13 barracks to see Jūshirō after a long day becomes one of the most enlightening visits Shunsui has ever had.


_AN: I must have been watching a fansub of Bleach when the "yo handsome" moment came up, that or its in a chapter somewhere or possibly in the dub that I watch from time to time. I can't remember now, all I can remember is that Shunsui said it and its stuck in my head all these years later. I wrote this one not long after reading and or seeing it and it flowed pretty nicely from the opening. The ending is pretty sappy, but I have never had the heart to change it. I also wrote this in a writing phase where I was naming characters by their surname, so it is one of my really early fanfics. Quite possibly my first in fact which explains the length, but since I have made __Jūshirō_ and Shunsui do so many things since I'm not overly formal anymore. Please enjoy xx.

* * *

"Yo handsome!" This was all the warning Ukitake got as Kyoraku walked in hat tipped over his eyes. Ukitake sighed and looked up; suddenly his two 3rd seats appeared making excuses that they needed to buy a boar and ran out of the squad 13 office."Jūshirō-kun what do they think we do?" Kyoraku asked and Ukitake smiled,

"I'm not sure." He looked serious as he said it making Kyoraku smirk,

"I mean really what would two full grown men do when they are alone together?" Kyoraku remarked with a wink that was almost sinister and Ukitake blushed. "Well I'm glad that something can put colour back in to those cheeks." He said as he sat down opposite him and sighed. Ukitake coughed and Kyoraku looked up worried, Ukitake smiled wanly and with as much dignity as he could muster shrugged as he wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. "You would think since we live in such a perfect society here that all human aliments wouldn't affect us..." He looked in to Ukitake's sad eyes and finished the point lamely. "However I suppose not." Ukitake gently moved his hair behind his ear and Kyoraku took off his hat.

"It's been a long time since I saw that silly thing off your head." Ukitake said his eyes now smiling. "Why do you like to hide your hair so?" He asked, this time his large brown eyes direct and clear.

"I don't know Jūshirō, I just like the thing. It's comfy and keeps out the sun... it also makes me look charming and mysterious..." Ukitake muttered something under his breath and Kyoraku looked up, "Did you say something dear friend?" He asked his lazy smile not showing his true feelings. Ukitake coughed again and Kyoraku was at his side in an instant. "Sshh calm down," Kyoraku said in his most soothing voice as he gently wiped the blood away. "I'm sorry my mouth ran away with me I promised didn't I?" Ukitake looked confused, "I promised not to get you worked up." He said with a wolfish grin and Ukitake turned a deeper colour of scarlet. Kyoraku lightly ran his hand through Ukitake's long hair "I remember when this was short and only reaching here." He said gently measuring the length on his neck with his fingers. He felt Ukitake shiver and smiled, "Still as sensitive as ever I see... it's true that there are some things that you can never quite grow out of ey handsome?" Ukitake cupped Kyoraku's chin with his hand and looked him in the eye.

"You're right," He replied with the smallest of smirks, "You still talk for far too long." With that said Ukitake leant in and kissed him tenderly. The hand that Kyoraku had in Ukitake's hair went to hold the back of his neck to so he could gently tug him closer. His other hand raked through Ukitake's hair and then gently caressed his arm. Ukitake could just feel his touch through his kimono and it made him shiver.

Kyoraku as always pulled Ukitake to him too hard and they toppled backwards on to the floor. In a way that always surprised Ukitake, Kyoraku had once again managed to remove his haori and it lay in an unceremonious lump next to them. For what seemed the millionth time... (And probably was) he gave Kyoraku a questioning look. With the same lazy smile Kyoraku replied as he always did,

"It's a talent I have. It's one of many as well you know." Ukitake blushed again and Kyoraku chuckled. "I love you like this," He said before he raised his head and started to kiss Ukitake again. Ukitake wrapped his arms around Kyoraku's neck and with his hands undid his hair tie that held his hair captive. When it was free he raked his fingers through the soft mahogany waves. They were kissing so passionately that Ukitake felt himself begin to draw in long ragged breaths so Kyoraku stopped and leant his head against Ukitake's shoulder stroking his hair.

"I did it again didn't I?" He gently kissed his neck. "I should remember that taking your breath away like that is not a good thing." When Ukitake's breathing had become more regular he rested his head on Kyoraku's chest and listened to his heart as he played with a loose strand of his hair.

"Why do you flirt with Nanao in such a shameless way?" Ukitake whispered and Kyoraku chuckled again.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" Ukitake shook his head with vigour. "Oh I think it is!" He said smirking and then gently kissed Ukitake's cheek. "I love the face she pulls, just like you she's not attracted to my charm." Ukitake smiled,

"What is she attracted to then?" He asked playfully running a finger lightly along Kyoraku's jaw line.

"Damned if I know!" Kyoraku replied, "Come here you!" He said and brought their lips together again. Ukitake moaned softly as he felt Kyoraku's hand find a way in to his Shihakusho and he felt his warm hand sear his cold skin and squirmed. He felt Kyoraku chuckle against his lips and seeing his chance deepened the kiss. He saw flashing surprise in Kyoraku's eyes and then he saw as they began to smoulder with lust. He then he felt the hand inside his kimono apply gentle pressure making his back arch slightly. Ukitake pushed back Kyoraku's kosode so it fell limply off his shoulders and felt the material open up further down as Kyoraku had begun to plant butterfly kisses down his neck and the curve of his shoulder. While he was occupied kissing his arm and leaving lingering warmth as he went Ukitake decided to speak.

"You know I love you don't you, you know that this isn't a game to me." Kyoraku stopped in his investigation of Ukitake's elbow and looked in to his deep brown eyes, his grey eyes looked lost.

"Jūshirō you should know; I know it's not a game. I don't understand what you're trying to say." Ukitake's eyes filled with tears and a small trail of blood left his mouth.

"I never know if I'm going to wake up... I'm sick and it's not getting better. I just needed to tell you that was all." Kyoraku sat up and traced the line of Ukitake's cheekbone and eyebrow arch.

"Idiot," he said his lazy smile full of sadness. He held Ukitake to him and stroked his long white hair that was a stark contrast to the dark blood on his lips. Ukitake tried to hide his face, but Kyoraku lifted his head up and kissed him tasting the bitter tang of blood. "Idiot." he said lightly kissing the blood away. "How could I love anything but you?" he whispered in to Ukitake's hair. "You complete me; we are two halves of the same coin... We are soul mates in the truest sense of the word." He cupped Ukitake's face in his hands his dark grey eyes looking sad this time. "I don't think I could love anything else in this world more than you... You even beat sake and napping on the roof!" He smiled crookedly and the tears fell from Ukitake's eyes leaving trails lightly across his face as they went. Kyoraku used his thumb to lightly brush the tears away. "Don't cry my love I'm not going anywhere... not yet anyway." He felt Ukitake's forehead on his neck he was burning hot. "Jūshirō you're burning up."

"You have that effect on me." Ukitake croaked. The next thing Ukitake knew he was floating and Kyoraku's strong arms were supporting his back; Ukitake draped his arms around Kyoraku's neck. He was gently placed on the bed and Kyoraku left the room. Ukitake looked around dazed and began to panic,

"Where are you Shunsui? Where did you go?" He heard a noise from the kitchen and calmed a bit. A few minutes later Kyoraku came back with a bowl and a cloth; he wet the cloth and gently placed it on Ukitake's forehead. Ukitake smiled as his face began to cool down. Kyoraku got on the bed next to him and propped himself up on one elbow as he kept wetting the cloth and placing it on Ukitake's forehead until his temperature came down. "You know you shouldn't scare me like that. I had a feeling you were getting my 3rd seats to look after me. Which you know would have been a worse head ache than the one I have now."

"Now would I do that to you?" Kyoraku's smile was all Ukitake needed to convince him.

"Yes you would just to have your fun." He sighed "Its days like this that I wish I were Hitsugaya and I was young, well and healthy..." He trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Well I'm glad you're not Hitsugaya. I could never love that white porcupine!" Kyoraku shook his head slightly. "I love you Jūshirō just the way you are, that white haired handsomeness that you've always had, that simple sweet charm, those deep dark eyes you can get lost in. All of it... all of it... your loyalty, your understanding and all the other things I can't name. Fit or not, healthy or not. I love you Jūshirō simple as that. Now try to get some rest." With that he embraced Ukitake until he fell asleep.

"I love all of you too..." Ukitake whispered in his sleep,

"I know you do Jūshirō even if I don't know why." Kyoraku turned to look at Ukitake from his position by the door and saw he was smiling in his sleep. "Good night sweet prince, sleep well!" With that Kyoraku closed the door to the 13 squad and left Ukitake in peace.


End file.
